Finally I see you again
by Sakura Kamitsu
Summary: Kenshin didn’t start wandering after the war, he remained an assassin for the meji government.
1. Default Chapter

**Finally I see you again**

Summary: Kenshin didn't start wandering after the war, he remained an assassin for the meji government.

What will happen when find his long lost sister Kaoru again and how will she react?

**Disclaimer: **if I owned RuroKen, I would be a much happier person. As far as I know it's still owned by Watsuki.

**Capter one: Is it really you?**

"No, don't hurt me, I surrender!… aaaaaaah!

'that was the last one.'

"Nice job Battousai."

"…"

"You're really not much of a talker are you?"

"…"

"Well, I guess I see at the next job."

"…"

* * *

Kenshin went back to the Inn to wash the blood of his hands and his clothes. 

"I have one more room available, follow me."

That was Okami, the Inn keeper.

Kenshin knew her since his days with the Ishin shishi. She knew about him and his job. She always acted like a mother to him.

"Okami-san, who is that?"

"It's just a guest Himura-san."

"I hope you make sure she won't notice me."

"Himura-san, don't worry. She'll only be here for a few days."

"I'll be in my room."

* * *

The next morning… 

Knock, knock

"Who is it?" (a still half asleep Kaoru)

"It's Okami-san, I'm here with your breakfast."

She puts on her clothes

"Okay, you can come in."

"Enjoy your breakfast, Kaoru-san."

"Thanks Okami-san. Before you leave, I'd like to ask you a question."

She pulls out a picture (A/N: it's a drawing, so not a photograph or something like that.)

It's a drawing of a little boy with huge violet eyes and red hair

'Himura-san!' (A/N: '…' is thought, forgot to mention it? Oops!)

"Have you seen this guy? He's about 25 now." (I know that he's really 28, but I think 25 suits him better ;p)

"I'm afraid not."

"ow, okay, but could you keep a look out for him? I've heard that he lives in Kyoto somewhere."

"Off course Kaoru-san. Now enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks again Okami-san."

Okami decided not to tell Himura. She didn't look dangerous and he wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Later on the day… 

"I expect this to be taken care of by tonight." The man handed over a black envelope.

…

"Hai."

"I'll send someone to make a report."

* * *

Night… 

Kenshin had just reentered his room after his assignment, he put his katana in the hidden cupboard so no-one could discover it.

All of a sudden, the shoji door opened.

'It can't be Okami-san, she would knock.'

A young about his age came in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I took the wrong door, I'm so sorry" she said bowing

"It's nothing."

The girl looked up, only to step back in surprise

"Shinta?"

Kenshin spun around after hearing his childhood name.

"It is you! I've been looking for you for the past 5 years! I've missed you so much!"

"Kaoru-chan!"

She flew at him and hugged him for about 3 minutes.

"Um… Kaoru-chan, you can let go of me now."

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe I've finally found you!"

'You weren't supposed to'

"How have you been, what've you been doing al this time, why are you in Kyoto, why did you leave? Why…"

"Kaoru, calm down. Just settle down first, than we can talk, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll ask Okami-san to bring something to drink."

"I have a better idea, let's go out to drink. It's much more fun and I've been inside the entire day."

"I don't know…" 'What if anyone sees me!'

"Oh, don't be a baby, nothing's gonna happen, and if something happens, I'll protect you."

Kenshin gives her a confused look

"I've fully mastered the Kamiya-Kasshin style in Tokyo, I know how to defend myself."

She took the lead and left first giving Kenshin the opportunity to grab his katana without her noticing

* * *

"Here we are, the Shirobeko. It's run by my best friend Tae's twin sister." 

…

"So, how've you been? How did you manage alone? I still remember you pulling on our mother's skirts. You were such a gentle and sweet kid. Never hurting a fly and also, not very good at defending yourself."

"You're embarrassing me, you know!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's cute!"

'If only she knew…'

…

* * *

After dinner… 

"Well, that was nice, wasn't it. But enough about me, how about you. What have you been doing during the war?"

"Maybe we should go back to the inn first. It's nicer to talk there."

…

They're almost halfway to the inn, when suddenly…

"It's time to die you two!"

"Who are you what do you want?" Koaru stands in front of Kenshin, boken held out.

"Your money and your life! That's all."

The bandit jumps at them, ready to attack

"Shinta, run, I'll stop him!" She hits him in the stomach.

"I'll get you for this!"

he's about to hit Kaoru on her arm, when his sword is stopped by another one

"Shinta? What are you doing?"

The bandit suddenly sees who he's dealing with

"Battousai, hittok…"

That's all he gets to say before his head is neatly cut off

"Shinta? What did you just…"

* * *

That's the default chapter, hope you liked it! Now push that little review button! I know you want to! 

Any comment is welcome (especially on typo's!) xXx


	2. chapter 2: revealed

Aloha, it took me a while to update, but here's chapter 2 (finally!)

Thanks to my reviewers you guy's are the best.

Again I must apologize for the typo's, English is my third language (although my French is much worse and that's my second language!) Hope you enjoy the next chappie!

Disclaimer: No I still don't the darn thing! 

**Last chappie:**

The bandit jumps at them, ready to attack

"Shinta, run, I'll stop him!" She hits him in the stomach.

"I'll get you for this!"

he's about to hit Kaoru on her arm, when his sword is stopped by another one

"Shinta? What are you doing?"

The bandit suddenly sees who he's dealing with

"Battousai, hittok…"

That's all he gets to say before his head is neatly cut off

"Shinta? What did you just…"

* * *

**Chapter 2: revealed**

…

When she turns around there's another man, a bloody katana in his hand

"Nobody's gonna hurt you…"

"Look, that was really friendly of you, but I could handle him without killing.

Shinta, I told you to run, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But, Kaoru I…"

"No buts, you should listen, you're no match for someone with a sword!"

"Are you two gonna stop quarreling or what" (desperate cry for attention by the other guy)

"?"

"Look, I already told you it was nice of you to help, but…"

"But I wasn't helping."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed that man, 'cause you're mine!"

He suddenly lunged at Kaoru and Kenshin, but before he could hit them, Kenshin had picked Kaoru up and was running away

…

* * *

Back at the inn…

"I could have taken him, why did you just run, I would've showed that baka…"

"Kaoru, calm down, I also don't want you to get hurt."

Kaoru calmed down immediately

"I'm sorry, I just got a little worked up that's all."

"Maybe you should go take a bath to calm down."

"That's a great idea, arrigato Kenshin."

She went downstairs to ask Okami for a bath

…

* * *

Almost immediately after Kaoru had left Kenshin heard a knock on his door

"Who is it?"

A man came in

"I have your next assignment here, get the job done before tomorrow night."

"Hai."

He put the black envelope in one of the many books in his room.

"Okami-san, I'll be out for a while, could you tell Kaoru?"

"Hai Himura-san. Where will you be if she asks?"

"Just going to drink some Sake inn the Sherobeko."

"Hai, be carefull."

Okami always had felt responsible for Kenshin. He had no-one to look after him, so she did.

* * *

Half hour later

"Kenshin, can I come in?"

"Himura-san went out Kaoru-san."

"Oh, than I'll just wait 'till he gets back."

…

instead of going in her own room, she waited in Kenshin's room.

She didn't like waiting so soon she was looking trough his stuff including his books.

"I never knew Kenshin was that much of a reader,"

she picked up the top book and the black envelope fell out

"What's this?"

The letter had a name and an address written on it, but nothing more

"I'll have to ask him about that. I just have that feeling that he's hiding something."

* * *

Another half an hour later…

Kenshin came back, and found Kaoru still in his room

She had fallen asleep

He decided not to wake her up and sat against the wall.

Suddenly he noticed that she had a letter in her hand. The black envelope was lying just a few feet away from her hand

'She read the letter!'

Kenshin came as close to panicking as lifting up an eyebrow

He woke her up

"Kaoru, wake up,…"

(she wouldn't budge)

"Kaoru!"

"Wha…what? What's going on, where's the fire?"

"Kaoru, it's just me! We need to talk."

"Hai, that's right. What is this?" She showed him the letter

"That's…"

he started to sweat, she would probably hate him if she knew he was an assassin and he didn't want to lose his sister again

"That's someone I need to visit."

"And that's why it's in a black envelope? That's a very lame excuse you know."

"No really, that's all there is to it." He put up something of a smile

"Alright, we'll talk again tomorrow. But then I want to hear the truth!"

"Hai, hai, tomorrow. Good night Kaoru!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

The same night Kenshin went out again to kill the name in the envelope.

He took the long way round to make sure no-one was following him

He found the man at home, he was still up

Kenshin knocked on the door to make the man come out of the house

"Who's there?"

As expected the man came outside

Kenshin stepped out of the shadows

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"Names don't matter to the dead."

Kenshin lunged at the man whit his god-like speed and cut the man in half

The blood sprayed on his face… and unfortunately also on someone else

"Shinta? How could you!"

* * *

End chapter 2 

Sorry it's so short, but I really have a lot to do for school and I didn't have much insperation.

I promise I'll update soon!

Love y'all (and if you love me, you hit that review button!)


End file.
